A need exists for a buoyant structure that provides kinetic energy absorption capabilities from a watercraft by providing a plurality of dynamic movable tendering mechanisms in a tunnel formed in the buoyant structure.
A further need exists for a buoyant structure that provides wave damping and wave breakup within a tunnel formed in the buoyant structure.
A need exists for a buoyant structure that provides friction forces to a hull of a watercraft in the tunnel.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.